


One, two, three, four words.

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, but so is cheryl, choni, talent show, they're so soft, toni is hella whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Toni enters the talent show to perform for Cheryl because she is SOFTTTTT af for her girlfriend and I love it.





	One, two, three, four words.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Please Keep Loving Me by James TW if you feel you want to listen as you read!

Toni had been humming the same tune for a week straight and would _not_ tell Cheryl what song it was. She would just smile and keep humming.

‘T.T, seriously? You’re not going to tell me? Sing it to me?’ The redhead pouted.

Toni grinned and shook her head. ‘Not yet babe.’

‘Whatever, I’m going to class.’ Cheryl pretended to be mad, but kissed her girlfriend quickly before leaving.

Jughead glanced up from his notebook. ‘When are you going to put her out of her misery?’

‘Soon.’ The brunette laughed. ‘Now, where’s Archie?’

‘Archie? Why Archie?’ Jughead frowned in confusion.

Toni rolled her eyes. ‘Just tell me Jughead.’

///

‘So…I think it’s finished? What do you think?’ Toni put the guitar down, biting her lip.

Archie sat back in his chair with a smile. ‘Toni it’s great. Honestly. I didn’t know you wrote music?’

‘Sometimes…I don’t do it often.’ She shrugged.

‘You’re really talented. So you really like her huh?’ He teased.

‘Duh.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘I just hope she likes it.’

‘She will. Are you going to perform it at the talent show?’

Toni frowned. ‘Talent show?’

‘Yeah, the posters are going up today. I think you should go for it.’ Archie told her. ‘It’s next week, gives you time to get ready, and then you can perform.’

‘I guess?’ She shrugged. ‘Us southsiders don’t really do this kind of thing.’

‘Well maybe you should start.’ He simply said.

The next day, she signed up for the talent show.

///

‘Are you going to go to the talent show on Wednesday?’ Toni asked cautiously, drawing patterns on her girlfriend’s arm with her finger.

‘Hmm maybe.’ Cheryl answered noncommittedly.

The brunette bit her lip. ‘I think you should go. Could be fun.’

‘Right.’ Cheryl laughed.

‘Please?’

Cheryl frowned in confusion. ‘I don’t understand why you want me to go?’

‘I-I just do, that’s all.’

‘Oh my god. Are you performing?’ Cheryl sat up from resting her head on Toni’s lap. ‘What are you performing? Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but you just had to keep asking questions.’ Toni laughed, rolling her eyes.

The redhead grinned. ‘Tell meeee.’

‘Nope. Wait until Wednesday, and sit front row so I can see you?’ Toni asked. ‘I’m…I’m kind of nervous actually.’

‘Whatever you’re going to do, you’re going to be amazing T.T. Way better than whoever is performing.’ Cheryl laid back down.

///

‘Dude I’m so nervous.’ Toni tapped her fingers on the side of guitar.

Fangs put his hand on her shoulder. ‘You’re going to do great. Cheryl is going to love it, we all will.’

She smiled anxiously at him. ‘You think?’

‘I know.’ He laughed. ‘Now pull yourself together, it’s your time.’

‘Shit. Okay. Okay, it’s all good.’ She mumbled, stepping out onto the stage.

She sat on the stool in the middle of the stage, looking out to find Cheryl in the front row with an encouraging smile.

She heard a couple of the serpents ‘whoop’ in the audience and she laughed before playing the first couple of chords.

_‘I know I have my moments_

_And at times I'm hard to be around_

_I get impatient when you're getting dressed_

_It's just I thought the first one looked the best_

_You're beautiful_

_More than I deserve_

_So listen close_

_To these one, two, three, four words_

_So please keep loving me_

_Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_

_The map on my heart leads to you_

_So baby, please keep loving me_

_Loving me, loving me, yeah’_

Toni sang softly, realising how open she was being on this stage singing this for everyone to hear. Hear how _soft_ she was for Cheryl.

She glanced up to find the redhead grinning so widely at her, so she carried on.

_‘Your lips on my smile_

_Are like bees 'round a honeycomb_

_You see through my heart's misty window_

_And out of all the fingerprints, only yours will show_

_You're beautiful_

_Before the make-up's on_

_And out of all the girls_

_You're the one I want_

_So please keep loving me_

_Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_

_The map on my heart leads to you_

_So baby, please keep loving me_

_Loving me, loving me, yeah’_

She couldn’t even take her eyes away from Cheryl, wanting her to know the song was only for her and only her.

_‘For all the mistakes_

_I'm making, I don't mean_

_(I don't mean them, I don't mean them)_

_For all the little things_

_That I fail to see_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Please keep loving me_

_Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_

_The map on my heart leads to you_

_So baby, please keep loving me_

_Loving, loving me_

_Oh, ooh_

_Please keep loving me’_

She took a deep breath when she finished the last line of the song, swinging the guitar onto her back.

Cheers, and clapping filled the room, and she grinned, taking a joking bow. She could hear the serpents cheering the loudest.

Glancing down at her girlfriend she saw she had tears in her eyes as she clapped.

Toni blew her a kiss before leaving the centre of the stage to go backstage.

‘Well that was scary.’ She laughed, as Fangs hugged her.

‘You were so good!’ He told her. ‘And I think someone else wants to tell you that as well.’

He gestured to behind her and she turned to find Cheryl stood there waiting for her.

‘Hey.’ Toni said quietly.

‘Hey.’ Cheryl replied. ‘So, you made me cry.’

The brunette laughed, walking over to her. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You are incredibly Toni Topaz.’ The redhead smiled. ‘The song was…amazing. Beautiful. Just like you.’

Toni blushed, looking at the ground. ‘So you liked it?’

‘I loved it.’ Cheryl paused. ‘I love you.’

Toni looked up instantly. ‘What?’

‘I love you.’ Her girlfriend repeated. ‘And I will keep loving you, just like you asked in the song.’

‘I love you too.’ Toni grinned, putting her arms around Cheryl and kissing her. ‘You’ve made me look way less tough you know?’

‘I like it.’ Cheryl smirked. ‘I like how you are around me.’

‘Ditto. Because you’re _just_ as soft as me Cheryl Bombshell.’

‘Only for you, my Sapphic serpent.’ The redhead rolled her eyes, making Toni laugh.


End file.
